Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems (HVAC). More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a handheld, dedicated and removable controller interface device for HVAC systems.
HVAC controller interface devices may be utilized for a variety of different reasons, including for example, providing an indication of the operating condition, and/or diagnosing malfunctions, of an HVAC system. Typically, such diagnostic systems are constrained inside a cabinet of a component of the HVAC system. For example, HVAC controller interface devices are often intended to be permanently secured inside a cabinet, such as, for example, by securing the interface to the cabinet using sheet metal screws. Yet, permanently securing the interface inside the cabinet may restrict, or otherwise impede with, the ability of at least a technician to interact with the interface. For example, the interface may be permanently secured to the cabinet at a location that is relatively physically demanding for the technician. Additionally, the interface may also be permanently positioned at location that is difficult to view by the technician and/or is partially obscured from view. Such restrictive access to the interface can result in increased technician service time for a given system, and thus added expense for the system's owner.
Additionally, attempts to manipulate the positioning of a permanently secured interface may cause the loosening or breakage of components that are utilized to retain the interface at a single position relative to the cabinet. Further, the loosening or breakage of such components may facilitate the displacement of those components to other areas of the cabinet and/or within the system. Yet, as at least some of those displaced components are often constructed from metallic materials, the displacement of those components to other areas of the cabinet and/or system may cause electrical shortages within the cabinet, thereby interfering with the operation of the system and/or creating additional issues for the servicing technician.